Compared with a normal image, a High Dynamic Range (HDR) image may provide broader dynamic range and more image details and may reveal a better visual effect in real environment. The HDR image reveals more vivid colors and darker black, and objects in the HDR image are clearer. A display panel in related technology is usually subjected to problems such as dark-state light leakage, so a real effect can hardly be restored from a black image. Hence, an HDR display device in the related technology requires a backlight source to alleviate the dark-state light leakage and the quantity of HDR partitions needs to be increased by increasing the quantity of the backlight sources.